Theodor and Cora
by Snowsisterbookworm
Summary: Theodor Grey wealthy son of Christian and Anastaia are going a vacation to the Sea's house in Colorado with his family. Even though he isn't looking forward to it he's wiling to go. Cora Seas belongs to one of the wealthy family of the Sea's but when her crazy ex nearly kills her she's left in a state of fear only to lose her parents just days before the Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Theodor Grey**

I sat in my room waiting for the last minuet to get out of it; my whole family is going to spend Christmas in Colorado with a family my father knew for a long time. Turns out the only reason why we are going is because the family suffered a huge loss both parents killed in a driving accident and that the youngest now practically runs her fathers multi-billion dollar hospital line that he built from scratch.

"Theo you are ready." My mom called from down stairs I let out a long sigh it was going to be a long three weeks in the mountains.

" Yes mom I am" I grabbed the small knife that was on my bedroom nightstand, it was a present, from Sawyer, who secretly gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday. He told me one day I will need just never know when. Taylor was down stairs waiting for the family to take them to their privet jet.

"You have everything right Theo." His mother said.

" Yes mother I do don't worry I won't be cold up their." My sister Phoebe giggled as we made our way down to the car that was waiting for them. I looked up at the grey sky hoping it would rain.

" Theo please stop looking as if though you were going to jail I've known this family for quite sometime and recently they lost both their parents so I think its best we see them and spend time with them during the holidays. " His father said I looked away from his eyes. For some reason I could never once look him dead in the eye.

The rain gently drizzled down onto the car window as I look out to the Seattle sky it was going to be a long three weeks in Colorado.

**Cora Sea**

I looked out the window of the family room, it was a cloudy day, but deep inside my heart, it felt empty between my crazy ex attacking me and my parents' death I could not smile anymore. My older siblings where in dining area eating lunch and waiting for the Gray's arrival to the estate well technically my estate since in my father's will it said I will take over his Company and the family estate.

I am hoping they do not come that they would cancel but of course, they did not. Christian Grey was a long time friend of the family and has never turned down chance to visit us. The last time he had ever visited was when I was just born and his son was only two. Lightning flashed across the sky I jumped a bit I had been so nervous around anything or anyone that the only thing I have found security in were my horses but mainly Storm. The door to the dinning area and I snapped my head in the direction of it. It was Jacob the oldest out of all of us. His black hair was lightly damped, possibly from the shower he had taken, and his green eyes where soft and kind like our mom's. He held a glass of wine in one hand and another glass of rum in the other.

"Cora the Grey's will be here in an hour and I want you to change you can't wear black forever." Her brother Jacob said his black hair and green eyes looked softly at her. He handed her the glass of rum and she sipped it gently. I gave a slight shudder as the thunder pounded on the rooftops Jacob placed both of our cups on the low coffee table, hugged me tightly I tried desperately not to cry in his arms.

" Hey, hey come I know what you've been through was extremely painful for you but you're my tuff little sis and I need you to pull through this for us and you need to do what your father told you in his will." I nodded and Jacob got back up and helped me up. I pulled out one of my tissues and dried my soaking wet eyes.

" Good now go get dressed they should be here soon." I went up stairs to my bedroom. On the white walls, I had pictures of me and my horses posing for different photo shots. I took off my black long sleeve and pulled out my short sleeve red shirt, it was my mother's but she gave it to me after I had won my first race here in the state.

I sighed no matter how hard I tired I could not get rid of the scars on my arms from where my ex-boyfriend Taylor attacked me. Images of him trying to kill me flashed through my mind as I placed the powder on my arms and neck. If it wasn't for bother Jacob saving me, I probably would have been dead and my parents buried next to me. I looked do and re-read part of my dad's will it wasn't fair it just wasn't.

"Why didn't you finish me off Taylor." I sighed as I pushed the will under my Mac and began to braid my floor length hair.  
**Theodor Grey**

The entrance to the Sea's house was composed of a long driveway that was surrounded by pine trees creating a secret look to the place, a black iron gate with two pillars next to it both having horse head busts with Christmas wreaths around them. The house it self was huge made of solid oak and a country like theme to it, it was two stories high and had huge glass windows a fountain created a round about in the middle of the drive way it too was decorated in a Christmas attire.

" Well she sure does know how to keep this place up and running." Ana said.

"Well the oldest is about twenty-five the youngest eighteen but the youngest lives alone here while her other siblings live in their own homes, but it seems that after the passing of their parents they decided to stay here till the youngest " Christian said as Taylor pulled to the front of the large country house.

" Well Theo you might not be so lonely here after all." Ana said with a smile. I forced myself to smile not wanting to spoil this vacation away from home, I got out of the car and a few of the staff waiting for them at the door unloaded their lugedge.

Four people came out of the house one of them a black a haired, green-eyed young man came forward. He was almost as tall as my dad and very thin.

" Christian so glad you can join us. Ah and this must be the family so thankful you can spend the Holidays with us." He shook his hand firmly and greeted Ana the same way.

" Thank you Jacob. How is everyone?"

" Fine as we can be since what has happened but please come in we will get soaked in this weather." I followed my family inside. The décor of the house was open and welcoming compared to the lightning and thunder outside. It was very country and rustic antlers hung over the huge fireplace that was roaring.

" So let me introduce me family to you this is Alia, James and Stacy. And where is Cora?" He looked at the others but they shook their heads as if they didn't know where he/she went/

_" __Cora who is Cora?"_ I thought to myself. I heard a slight cough and looked up there stood the girl called Cora. My eyes widened as she lightly stepped down the stairs it was as if each step was painful and sharp. Her thick blond hair was braided down her back showing off her delicate yet for some reason muscular frame.

_"__She's beautiful her think blond hair and those silver eyes I can't believe she's even real."_ I could not help but stare at her pardon my bad manners but she was unbelievably attractive.

" Ah Cora their you are this is Christian, Anastasia, Phoebe and Theodor." She took one look at me and instantly her smile vanished and she became scared like a wild animal cornered. I held out my hand as she came down the last few steps but instead off reaching out to my hand she dropped her gaze and walked passed me.

_"__Did I say something to offend her?"_ I could not believe it how rude was that not even saying hello. Yet, deep down something told me that something terribly wrong was and he made it his goal to find out what was wrong with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cora**

The Greys where led into the huge living room area where the coffee table had warm drinks and wine waiting for them. I tired to stay close to my family as they all sat down on the couch listening to the thunderstorm. I tired hard not to be scared of the thunder and lightning but it was hard with a the memories of Taylor floating through my head.

I took hold of my glass full of rum as Theodor sat next to me on the couch.

_"Can't this boy take a hint that I'm scared of him!?"_ I screamed silently in my head, outside lightning and thunder clashed with each other. Even though they were far away, I felt it slowly gripping me in fear of that terrible night so many days ago. I kept my eyes down not wanting to look up at him at all. Even though he was attractive it was just all to soon for love.

" So Jacob how is it living out here don't you have a home of your own?" Ana asked as she took a small sip of her wine.

" We all do except Cora she lives here but a little over a month ago I had to come down here and help out with some issues happening here. Now we are here for the holidays I plan to stay here until Cora is old enough to do fine on her own." He said smoothly I almost wanted to kill him he swore never to bring IT up even if it was unmentioned.

" Do you have someone you love waiting for you?" Christian said as he sipped his wine.

" No I don't at the moment though I am looking for some one" the conversation went around between everyone except for me and Theo. One of the staff came out to announce that dinner was ready and everyone got up and went to the dinning area.

" We would eat outside but with this storm forget it we might even have snow to nigh. Hold on. I take that back we will I guarantee it with the temrature like this." Stacy said as she pulled on the chairs out and sat down. I sat next to her and Theodor next to me, man this boy can really be pushy.

_"What dose he want from me can't he see that I'm scared of him and don't want to be near him."_ I thought to myself. I took a bold move and looked up for the first time that night and look directly at him.

"I'm Theodor and I think we got off on the wrong foot I didn't mean to offend if in anyway." As he tried to start a conversation with me but I felt all color drain from my face but I had to say something to him.

"My…my name is Cora" I said quietly then returned to looking down again after that.

_"This is too much I can't do this!"_ I screamed in my head

"That's a beautiful name." I flinched slightly when he said it. Images of Taylor flooded her mind when he first said that to her. His coal black eyes that where too small for his face flashed inside of me I couldn't take it I needed to get the hell out of here.

**Theo**

_"What is wrong with her, why is she so dam scared and why won't she look up its like she's been taught not to look up at people."_ I reached over to grab some of the meat that was being passed down when I accidently knocked over her small glass of rum. When she reach to grab her napkin I noticed a long white slash on her arm where the drink splashed against her. She quickly covered her arm to dry it not worrying about the remains of the drink that covered the table. Theo looked at her and she looked back even more scared and frightened then before.

"Theo you should be more careful." my mother scolded as I helped clean up the mess he accidently caused.

_"Her arm it's scared. What happened to this girl?"_ realization began to hit him as she excused herself and never came back from her room.

**Cora**

I cried, I cried like never before in my life. Fear, sadness, and pain finally got the best of me that night. Alone in my dark room I heard the howling of the wind and soft snow falling onto the house. I hugged my pillow and cried deeply into it not wanting to draw attention to guests outside, oh how I missed mom and her warm hugs and how she knew exactly how to hold me when the weather was like this. I missed her soft lullabies she would sing to me at night that helped her sleep at nigh.

A soft knock came from her door she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

" Who…is…it?" she said shakily

" It's me Jacob I just wanted to make sure you are alright." He didn't open the door.

"I'm fine I might go to the barn and sleep there tonight" I said through the tears and sniffles.

"Cora I wouldn't do that the temrature is falling fast…"

" And the barn has an automatic heating and cooling system and its heavily insolated I'm going there tonight Jacob I need to be near Storm and besides Lightning is going to have her baby soon and I want to be there to make sure she is safe." I snapped at him. Jacob let out a sigh even though the barn is safe and we had amazing security he still was out there waiting.

**Taylor**

" That's right Cora go to sleep in your barn go feel safe near that possessed stallion of yours but mark my words I will have you and I will make sure you will never leave me again!" I said looking from the top of the mountain waiting, watching for the right moment to take back the girl he wanted kill. He stuffed out the cigar and watched her make her way through the snow and into the barn.

**Theo**

I couldn't believe what I saw on her arm. The pale white lines they weren't straight at all but where curved. The only way those could have appeared like that is if someone had taken a knife to her, but so many why so many and could their be more on her instead of the ones on her arms alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Theo**

I tossed and turned on the bed that night. The thunder and lightning had stopped but I just couldn't sleep nightmares kept on emerging and I couldn't stop them from coming. I looked out the window it was white everything from the evergreen pine trees to the lake that went beyond the horizon.

The alarm on the table read five in the morning letting out a sigh I got up and pulled on the loss jeans and a blue shirt. Next door slept my parents and my sis next to Jacob's room, which was down the hall. I made my way towards the kitchen only to find Cora. She was covered head to toe in snow and her hair had bits of what looked like straw in if I looked closely.

She instantly got into a defensive position and place her right had next to her pocket.

"Why are you up early?" She said never taking her silver eyes off me.

" I couldn't sleep the storm kept me up most of the night"

" Do you want any coffee?" she said abruptly as if she was trying to get some where with the conversation.

" Umm sure?" I said and leaned on the island in the middle of grand kitchen. It was huge compared to ours and all made of solid, smooth wood.

"Normal or kick ass?" she asked as she reached up to grab a can of coffee.

"What?"

" Either you can have this imported stuff or my blend that literally will give you a kick ass wake up call." She gave me a look as if to say hurry up already and make up your mind

"I'll try your blend." She scooped up a few teaspoons of it and allowed the machine to brew it.

" So why were you really scared last night?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me.

"_Did I hit a nerve? Did I say something to offend her?"_ once again, she became a mystery to me.

"Do you honestly want to know that story?" She countered did that seem more like a challenge or a warning I didn't know so I tried to change the subject.

" Umm it's a beautiful place you have here it really suits the area quite well." I tried

" Thank you and this place is call La Estrella en el cielo." She clamed down a bit and poured the water in the machine.

" The star in the sky?" I never liked Spanish but French well I'm fluent in that and about three other languages

"Yes" she whispered she seemed scared as she sat across from me it was weird she's not as scared as last night but now its like I'm the threat to her why she's so dang confusing but on the other hand she's beautiful and maybe deep down I love her.

"Oh coffee is done I should warn you if you try to put sugar or milk in it will be worse." She handed me my cup as I reached up to grab it I accidently brushed against her hand. She stiffened big time under my touch.

"Cora I don't know if I can ask this but why are you so terrified of me?" She dropped her gaze and gave a slight shudder.

" Its something I rather not talk about please." I dropped the subject and took a sip of the coffee. It was the most bitter tasting coffee on I had ever drank. A ghost of a smile came on her face as she drank hers. She took relatively large sips of it.

"Well I told its called kick ass for a reason." She said slightly amused at me being killed by coffee

" Its strong how the hell do you drink this!?" I gasped for air as the bitterness vanished from my mouth yet for some reason I felt more awake and more vigilant then I did before, but nothing prepared me for what she asked me next.

"So… you want to go on a ride with me right now?" she asked she looked scared like this was the hardest thing for her to do. I looked at her softly she needed help and maybe she just needed to be healed.

"_I don't know what has happened in the past but I swear Cora I will help you. Even though you lost your parents and nothing can replace them maybe I can be here for you."_ I vowed silently to myself.

" Yes I would love to join you on a ride this morning." Once again, a slight ghost smile came upon her. She truly is a mystery to me. And that's what I love about her.

**Cora**

I grabbed my coat and waited for Theodor near the door.

"_Did I just talk to a guy!?"_ I thought to my self. It's been nearly two months since I've talked to a guy, and the only guy I felt safe around was my dad and brother but Theo there was something different about him. I didn't know if it was his blue eyes or his soft gaze that was causing me to be a bit bold around him. I jumped at the sound of footsteps behind me.

" Ok I'm ready to ride." He was dressed in a heavy winter coat and semi-thick pants, around his neck he wore a pale blue scarf.

"Follow me." Outside was cold but beautiful the trees where white and the ground was covered in snow and ice.

" The barn is down there at the bottom of the hill." Theo seemed amazed about the view.

" This is amazing I had never seen anything more beautiful."

"Its better from a higher view point." I said

"Well then show me" he said with a smile I nearly wanted to run it had been a while since I've ever had a guy smile at me. I lead him down to the brown and white barn. I opened the large doors and breathed in the dusty smell of horse and hay. I let out a whistle and Storm bolted from his stall and ran to me. Theo backed up and gawked at the sight of the massive black stallion before him.

"This is Storm, my life and my friend." I went over and took the silver ribbon that hung around my neck. I wrapped it around his like a rope and left it there.

" So am I riding him?" Theo asked he seemed intimidated about this stallion

"No you wouldn't be able to control him. He's not like other horses rather he's a bit more of a challenge then others." I went a few stalls down and retrieved Delco the cream and white gelding. Delco looked at me with tired and sleepy eyes.

"This is Delco he's generally not this tired but since it is this early he's not fully awake." I went inside the tack room to retrieve his western saddle and bridle. When I came back out Theo was brushing the sleepy gelding with one of the brushes from the bucket next to door.

"He really is a sleepy head." He said with a goofy grin and he continued to brush off the shavings

"Scratch behind his right ear." I said to him, as I placed the saddle pad on Delco. As I watched Theo scratch Delco, I let out a secret smile.

"_I can't believe he's doing this Taylor hated horses."_ Delco raised his head and curled his lips into a smile. Theo let out a laugh, it was soft and gentle. Nothing what I had expected from him.

"Have you ever been around horses before?" I asked him as I put the bridle on Delco.

"No I haven't my mother is terrified of horses and thinks they are all possessed." He smiled and got a little closer to me.

"Well Delco really seems to like you. Ok we are ready, hop on I will adjust your stirrups." I held Delco as he hopped on and re-adjusted the stirrups for him.

"Wait how are you getting on Storm? You are barely at his shoulder and what about a bridle and a saddle won't you need it?"

" Watch." I tapped Storm's shoulder and he gave a slight bow, just low enough for me to hop on. "I've been riding before I could walk and I've trained him to go like this. The rope is here incase we go for a run it just tells him how fast to go and when to slow down that's all."

"So where are we going?" He asked me as we made our towards the snow.

"How about once around my property to get you use then maybe after Christmas I'll take you up near Peaks way."

"Sounds good to me" he said.

**Theo**

We made our way through the thick forest it was calm and very peaceful.

"So how often do you ride out here?" I asked her.

" Every day this is me and Storm's warm up lap before we practice our jumping and dressage." She said Storm was massive he loomed over me and Delco and with Cora on his back she seemed smaller then ever. The stallion himself was all black yet tell tale signs of a hard life shown on him.

" So where did you get him?" Storm pinned his ears back as I stoke to her, to me one thing was clear about this stallion no one gets her until he approves of it.

" I found him at an auction in Denver he nearly was bought by a kill buyer but I managed to out bid him along with Delco and Lightning. Now they are living the high life and being amazing jumpers." She said as we came upon on another hill.

"Look" I couldn't believe the view the huge forest covered in snow and the lake frozen solid, I saw how the mountains created a valley between the 600 acre ranch "I never get tired of this view its amazing" She said once again her ghost smile appeared.

" Ready for breakfast? Miss. Clayton makes an amazing breakfast."

"Heck yes" we began to go down the way we came up. As we went, down to the racetrack, Delco began to grow more frisky and Storm began to prance his tail swishing around and around.

"Want to run?" she said as she tightened her grip on the silver sash around the stallion's neck.

" Umm sure?"

"Look just hold on with your legs and move with the horse Delco knows what to do and what ever you do don't hang on his face grip the saddle horn if you have to." I nodded and loosened the reins on him. Delco shot under me. I gripped the horn and gritted my teeth. The wind blew back my hair and whistled in my ears as he began to pour on the speed.

"_Holy shit this horse is fast!"_ I looked next to me to see her and Storm racing as if they were one, as we came around the corner Delco ran faster but Storm was faster she dropped the silver sash and grabbed his thick mane. She became a blur in front of me as they bolted across the finish line markers.

"Hew that was fun as hell" I said she rode up next to me breathing hard.

"Glad to see that you are still alive, but it looks like we have an audicane." She gestured to the top of the hill. Staring down at us where m parents and boy did they look like they might have popped a coronary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taylor**

I saw the race I couldn't believe it that boy how can that boy do that to her! She's mine and mine alone! I gritted my teeth as I saw her through my binoculars she had her secret smile the one I tired to get rid of, and that stallion oh how I hated the dam stallion he was a killer and not only that he never let me near her!

"Romero!" I yelled fury raged up inside me as I continued to watch her.

" Yes boss!"

"What is your report on the family that currently staying there!" That boy oh, how I could love to just strangle the life out of him.

" They are the Grey's to be in fact the Grey's the wealthiest family in the country with Cora's right behind him. That boy that went out on the ride with her is the son of Christian Grey, Theodor Grey " A though strucked me as I continued to watch her secretly smile at him as Christian Grey was chastising his son and his wife following him.

Cora and Theo looked at each other and I saw something in her eyes I could never imagined. I realized how much I could break her and worse how much I could make her obedient towards everything I say deep inside me it made me happy beyond anything that I could get her back.

"Well then I think I know show to get her back and this time I won't give her a choice." That money will be mine and she will be in my bed with that will hanging over her head she will have limited time to make her choice.

"Romero after New Years we will need to take out someone for some sight seeing." This plan will be perfect absolutely perfect and not even the all-powerful Christian Grey could stop me.

**Theo**

"Theo why are you riding a horse?" He said really slowly

" Cora invited me early this morning, I couldn't sleep and she was up early so we went on one."

"Theo horses are dangerous creatures and can be very unpredictable."

" If I may interject the horse Theo is riding has been trained by me and Delco is the mellowest horse I know of." Cora said as she tried to defend me

" Then explain to me why where you running at neck breaking speed down this track!" he snapped at me

"No need to be rude but you are a complete control freak as I notice, but horses can not be controlled rather they work with a partnership not dominec and letting them run is a way of letting them have a bit of freedom and besides nothing is more thrilling then feeling a horse running at full speed." For once, my dad let out a sigh in defeat as my mom whispered something in his ears.

" Teddy you can ride. So long as it is that horse specifically." Cora gave me a funny look as a lightly blushed my dad only calls me Teddy when me means it. Cora motioned me to go to the barn with her. When we got out of range, she looked at me with her silver eyes.

" Your nick name is Teddy?" she said as we went inside the huge barn.

"Yes its something I don't generally tell people about and only my mom or dad call me that." I sighed as I hopped off.

"_Great I can't believe she found out that was one thing I didn't want her to found out."_

"No its not that I think its kind a cute nickname." She blushed deeply which to me was a rare sight.

"Cora can you please tell me what happened to you those several months ago. I saw the scars on your arm last night and I want to know who did that to you." Once again her scared self took over she gripped the mane of her stallion and sighed.

" Theodor…. This story…if I tell you it promise that you won't do anything stupid." She said softly.

" Why.."

"If you don't promise I will not tell you and I swear I will never talk to you ever again, also you can not tell anyone else not even your own family." I let out a sight.

"I…" I stopped and saw Alia at the door of the barn.

"Cora, Sasha is here she wants food and she says she wants to go into town after breakfast." Alia said she gave me look and left.

"Well I can tell you later and you should meet Sasha she's my best friend." She help me de-tack Delco and placed both of them out in an open pasture.

"So ready to eat?"

"Hell yes!" I said and we both walked silently back to the house, but it wasn't really a bad silence it was a good silence. I had finally managed to take my first steps into opening up this mystery girl.

**Cora**

As I walked through the front door, I was pounced upon by a red hair tiger I lost my balance and fell to the floor

"Give me food Cora come on and why the hell did you go on the ride without me!" The red haired tiger said to me. Her green eyes pierced my silver eyes in attempt to get food

"Hey Sasha, Miss. Clayton is making some food for us. Now LET ME UP!" I yelled at her she looked up and saw Theo.

" So who's this another guy trying to win your heart?" I ignored her silly question.

"Sasha this is Theodor Grey, Theo this is Sasha Brower."

"Hold on time out are you telling me this is Theodor Grey The Theodor Grey. Well then, it's nice to meet you." She said and headed over to the kitchen. Theo held out his hand to help me up but I didn't take it once again fear began to creep up on me, we walked to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and waffles came from.

Sasha had engrossed herself in a whole plate of a verity of food from bacon to waffles and from eggs to hash browns.

"Cora did I ever tell you how much I love to eat breakfast at your house" She said happily munching on a piece of bacon. I grabbed a plate and helped myself to the food Miss. Clayton made for everyone. Theo followed me and grabbed the warm food.

"Not meaning to be rude to Sasha but won't she gain a whole lot of weight eating that?" Theo whispered to me as we sat down at the oak table.

"She could eat the whole twinkie factory and she probably won't gain any weight." He gave a light chuckle. We where in the midst of chatter between everyone as we eat.

"So Cora you ready to go into town to pick it up?" Sasha said as she wolfed down a waffle. I sometimes wondered how the heck she kept her skinny figure.

"Yes I'm tired of using my old one it's just not as powerful as it once was." I said.

"So Theo I heard dad yelled at you today for riding?" Phoebe said with her wicked smile.

"Well I'll tell you this the ride was worth it you should try it Pheebes." I looked at him I had never known this side of him.

" Oh what made is worth it making out with the host or did you go a bit farther?" she said I instantly dropped my head pain began to sting inside of me as memories pooled back inside of me. Theo stood up his face red and his blue eyes turning dark.

"Don't ever say that I would never do that! She took me riding only for the ride not for that and how can you say that to her! She would never do that unlike you!" He snapped at her. He turned and left I couldn't believe it I've never seen him like that and never had I had a guy stand up for me.

"Wow girl you sure do know how to kill a mood come on Cora we should head into town without the others." Sasha grabbed my arm and yanked me out of chair. Once we where out of the room she let out a long gasp of air.

"Cora he's in love with you, and I know you he doesn't know about the will and worse he probably doesn't know about the incident with Taylor." She said in a loud whisper to me.

"No I haven't told him yet and I don't want him to know about the will."

"Cora no you have to tell him everything if he wants to be with you, you have to open up big time he's good for you and I'm cretin he will never betray you." I nodded to her.

"Let's go find him and head into town"


End file.
